The Serpentine Moment
by TheDogObeys
Summary: click on this story, and find out for yourself my dear reader! WARNING: This IS a lemon one-shot.   SasukexOC and a hint of KibaxOC


**Hello! I have decided to write a one shot lemon story for one of my most favorite characters in Naruto Shippuden: The coldhearted albeit beautiful snake Sasuke. I also included Kiba in this as well. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Naruto, Masashi does.**

The late morning's merry rays peered through the bedroom window as Ume Saito drew back her dark fawn curtains with her hand. Her light russet eyes gleamed brilliantly against the sun's shine as she watched vivacious children on the neighborhood street playing a ball game. _Ah, even though I graduated from the Academy five years ago I still feel like a little twelve year old_, Ume thought as she tousled her black, short pixie styled hair. The phone then began to emit sonorous ringing from downstairs, startling the kunoichi. "I'm coming!" her feathery sweet voice sang out as she darted down the spiral staircase toward the kitchen.

Finally reaching the phone, she pressed it against her ear and chimed "This Ume Saito speaking!" "Hey babe, when are you leaving for your three day mission?" Ume's face lit up prodigiously at the familiar voice. "Hello Kiba! I'm actually leaving today in about one hour." She replied contentedly, checking the time on the microwave in front of her while doing so. She heard her boyfriend of five months outwardly sigh in annoyance. "What's wrong dear?" "I'm leaving on a quick mission in about ten minutes; I don't think I have time to stop by." He replied, his tone clearly troubled. The young lady merely giggled into the phone. "You'll see me when I come back from my mission, don't worry." Again Ume heard another sigh from Kiba. "But Ume, I want to see you before you leave." Kiba paused before continuing, "I have a feeling that something's going to happen." Ume pursed her small plump lips. "What do you mean?" she asked, disconcerted of Kiba's strange behavior. Before the Inuzuka could reply, Ume heard a loud knock on the front door. "Ah! Kiba someone is knocking on the door, I'll see you after I'm done with my mission, I promise." Ume then placed the phone on the receiver without listening to Kiba's response and ran to the door, opening it quickly.

His grey eyes stared at her surprised countenance as he stood rather impatiently on her front porch. His smooth flawless complexion resembles his age of seventeen, but his stern lips and dark gaze reveal the maturity and mercilessness of a man much older. He is among one of Kohona's most gifted shinobi, as well as the center of most Kunoichi's sexual fantasies. Ume stared at Sasuke Uchiha in shock. "What are you doing here? Our team is supposed to regroup in an hour, you should be spending your free time preparing-" "I want to know more on our mission Ume." Sasuke serenely spoke, interrupting the Kunoichi. Ume peered suspiciously at the Uchiha. "Sasuke, I am not leading the mission, I am only going to be providing the medical support since Sakura is busy with another mission." Ume then giggled and asked "Why don't you ask our captain?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her query. "I'm wasting precious time" was all Sasuke said as he began pushing Ume back inside her house. She felt the pit of her stomach plummet as he closed and locked the front door.

Regaining her composure, Ume asked "Um, well what do you want to know about the mission?" Sasuke's hitherto unruffled countenance distorted to a smirk. "I know everything about the mission. I came here for something else actually." Before her naked eye could perceive it Sasuke was already breathing down the back of her neck. His hands snagged at her slim waist and in an instant, Ume heard the brief shriek of electricity as well as feeling a sharp jolt up her spine. The voltage was low, but it was strong enough for Ume to feel immense pain. "AHH!" Ume grunted as she toppled forward, however before she fell to the floor Sasuke caught her by the arm. Immediately she recaptured her balance, but as soon as she regained it Sasuke's face was inches from hers. His eyes were longer dark: They were glowing red.

Ume felt her entire body as it froze under the enchantment of the sharingan. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked tenderly before lightly grazing his lips across her cheekbone. Ume felt the warmth of Sasuke's hands resting on her waist before immediately feeling a second concise surge of low electricity. Since the second shock was much inferior than the first Ume felt little pain, but she emitted a startled gasp. Using her reaction to his advantage Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, snaking his tongue into her mouth. Ume was appalled at Sasuke for kissing her, but both the warmth of his passionate kiss and the power of his sharingan kept her from moving against him. "We only have an hour, so I'm going to have to hurry." She heard Sasuke mumble between their locked lips. Suddenly a wave of realization washed over her as an image of her beaming boyfriend flashed before her eyes. "No." Ume whispered as she struggled to withdraw from the kiss. "If you are thinking about him, then forget about him. I have been burning to have you all to myself for a while now." Sasuke traced his fingers up and down Ume's back. "After I'm done fucking you babe you can go back to your precious dog."

Soon after he whispered that in her ear Ume felt another quiet surge of electricity, causing her to unexpectedly emit a soft sigh from her lips. "Oh, I like that reaction." Sasuke mischievously murmured before quickly undoing the buttons of Ume's denim shorts. Ume did not want to admit the rising heat in her veins, so she attempted to mutter out a plea for Sasuke to stop; only she ended up uttering a quiet moan. This enticed the Uchiha further, and soon Ume was stripped down to her underwear. Sasuke took a step back and admired her large developed breasts, slim waist, large hips and properly built thighs. Ume felt her cheeks burn intensely. "Are you ashamed that Kiba is not here?" Sasuke teased, slithering his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. Ume ignored the painfully true words that spewed from Sasuke's mouth and buried her face in his shoulder. Without saying a word Sasuke pushed her away from him and proceeded to remove his shirt and pants, revealing his well muscled torso. She did not like the pleasure waving over her, for she loved the Inuzuka. However the Uchiha was not going to stop what he had already started, and she knew that she was quickly giving in.

Soon she was slammed against the living room sofa. Sasuke climbed on top of her heated body and seized her hand. "Touch me." He ordered glibly, shoving her hand into his boxers where his aroused penis awaited. She humbly did what she was told and began fondling with the sultry flesh as Sasuke began to leisurely knead her supple breasts with his desperate and hungry tongue. Unable to withstand the pleasure exploding inside her, Ume began to whimper out the Uchiha's name. "Sasuke, oh god Sasuke!" the sweet syllables emitting from the Kunoichi's mouth washed over Sasuke like nectar, causing him to immediately yank down her dampened underwear. Ume's hand soon released Sasuke's erection and removed his boxers. Without a flinch of hesitation he pushed his penis deep inside her pearl-less moist vagina. "Of course you're not a virgin, naughty Ume." Sasuke teased as he immediately accelerated his thrusting, rocking Ume's body fiercely along with him. She panted and moaned like a slave submissive to her master. Her fingernails dug into the skin of Sasuke's shoulders as explosions upon explosions of pleasure consumed every inch of her sweat drenched flesh. However the pleasure that consumed her felt empty and bitter, unlike the meaningful bliss she and Kiba shared for a long time. This made her sad and guilty, but what was happening at the moment obscured her true feelings. Sasuke felt her body tense up as she was reaching her climax, driving him to plunge deeper in her sodden womanhood. Her series of moans raised a few octaves until they morphed into animalistic screams. Finally Ume gave out from underneath Sasuke, who also collapsed with exhaustion.

They remained chest to chest for a few brief seconds before Ume abruptly pushed Sasuke off of her, screaming "You bastard!" Not fazed by Ume's ferocity, Sasuke silently picked his clothes up from the floor. "Sasuke, why did you…do this…to me?" Ume asked, tears pouring from her overwhelmed light russet eyes. "I have had my eye on you for a while, and for the past five months I have been striving to get you alone from _him_." Sasuke calmly replied as he slipped on his boxers. He then walked over to the distraught kunoichi and held her face to his with both hands. "I got what I wanted." He whispered as he lightly kissed her on the forehead. Ume merely gawked in shock as Sasuke pulled his pants on. "I don't care whether or not you enjoyed this as much as I did, and I don't care if you will hate me for the rest of your life." Sasuke glanced at Ume's frozen face as he slipped his shirt on. "I don't want a relationship with you Ume; for I know you love someone else. All I wanted was this sensual moment with you, nothing more." Sasuke smirked as he walked toward the front door. "Your precious dog is lucky to have a girl like you." He said before leaving Ume naked in the living room.

Her only thoughts were of Kiba as she hurriedly dressed herself for the mission. _He loves you Ume, how dare you betray him like this! How dare you let Sasuke do this to you! _Flooded with helpless thoughts of guilt, Ume glanced at the time on the microwave. 40 minutes had passed since Sasuke knocked on the door. She then glanced at the phone next to the microwave, immediately picturing Kiba's content face. "_Your precious dog is lucky to have a girl like you." _She remembered what Sasuke said to her before he left the house. Ume then turned from the kitchen and dashed upstairs to fetch her bag. "I better go on my way." Ume said optimistically after wiping her tears from her face. "I promised Kiba I would see him after I get this mission over with."

**Wow, what a terrible ending. Anyway, I hope you enoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Please send me some feedback, I would greatly appreciate it! **


End file.
